Just one last time
by Koneko on Lyoko
Summary: "Just one last time," she whispered, "just one last time and then I don't think my heart could take anymore." Life had always wanted them to be apart, but they had other ideas.


**Edit: ***sighs* it probably seems ridiculous to listen to what a random person who's taken it upon themselves to try and make the internet a 'perfect' and 'rule breaker free' place but it also seems ridiculous to have this story/my account possibly removed over the trivial matter of some lyrics. Instead I'm going to remove the lyrics from this and you'll just have to google them for yourself or listen to the song on youtube. I suppose if anyone _really _wants to read the fic with the lyrics, I can send you it, so ask if you're desperate to have the lyrics. Oh I left in 2 lines as well as the title of the song since they fit with what's being put, I guess you could say that this is now based off of the song rather than a songfic itself. This fic just became so much shorter -.-

So, I asked my friend to give me a song, any song, to write a songfic to and she gave me **Just one last time by David Guetta ft. Taped Rai **after listeing to the song I ended up going with Fairy tail and then Jerza :3 The lyrics don't fit them too badly.  
Anyway, this was pretty fun, the fact that I didn't choose the song myself meant that I was out of my comfort zone a bit, which is good in my opinion since it can help you improve.

Well, I don't own the pure awesomeness that is Fairy Tail.

* * *

"I'm not as strong as you," his voice came out in barely a whisper as she'd asked him how he could talk so cowardly. On the outside he seemed emotionless, acute sadness being the only emotion that just graced his features.  
"I can't," the words came out stronger as he'd pushed her away, _'I can't but I want to...I want to, so much, but you walk in the light and I, someone chained to the dark, couldn't possibly be with you,' _instead of giving this reason only a strangled, forced lie came out, "I have a fiancé," lies never came out that badly when he was around other people, no just her. He couldn't lie to her, no matter how much he wanted, no, needed to.

Stood at the other side of the room, he could feel her eyes were fixed upon him, but through the darkness of the night surrounding them he couldn't ell the emotion the brown orbs held. Anger? Sadness? Frustration? He didn't know.

"I'm surprised the master let you do this," he voice broke out from the silence, "you know how great a risk this is."

Her voice still held some sadness, he'd noticed this the first time they'd talked after that incident and he knew the reason was him. He never heard the sadness when she was talking to other guild members, no, just him and him alone. "I know," he spoke back.

"But you still do it, you still put our guild at risk," her voice grew louder, angrier, "if you get caught we could be disqualified, both teams," her anger grew when she was met with silence, "don't you think you're being a bit selfish? You know that we're more than capable of looking for the magic power ourselves, why do you need to be here as well?!" she'd ended her question in a shout.

"Erza," he started but the red haired mage interrupted him.

"No!" he may not have been able to see them, but Jellal knew that tears were beginning to fall from her eyes, staining her cheeks, "you don't need to be here, someone else could easily take your place, someone more deserving, someone without as much risk as you, someone who's actaully in the guild, someon-"

"Erza!" this time he shouted, it was his turn to be angry.

"Don't you think I know the risks that I have for just being here," he asked, "let alone actually competing?" she said nothing, "and don't you think that the sole reason for me being here is because of the magic power?"  
"I can't think of another reason," Erza whispered.

He took a step towards and in turn she took one back, "you can't think of anything?" he paused, where was he going with this, this wasn't his original intention; go talk to Erza, that's it; he never thought about what he'd say though, but this wasn't one of the things he'd wanted to, "you."

She took another step back even though Jellal had remained firmly in place. Her features widened in shock? Fear? He didn't know.

She shook her head, "no," the word had been said more to herself than the rooms other occupant, "you said that you can't," she remembered that incident as vividly as humanly possible, "you said you can't," she repeated herself and stepped back even further. Erza didn't know what to believe at that moment, her heart told her to run to him, he'd just said that the reason he'd risked everything to be in Crocus was because of her...but the part of her heart that was still broken, the part that seemed to never repair, told her that this would just lead to heartbreak again. Like every other time they'd been together.

"Erza," Jellal stepped forward again, but this time he continued until he reached her at the other side of the room.

"Just one last time," she whispered when he reached her.

"Just one last time," she repeated, convincing herself that this was it, no more after it.

"Just one last time and then I don't think my heart can take any more."

There comes a time for us to part,

Then right back to the start.

Those last few words couldn't have been more true, they'd been through so much and it had always ended in heartbreak. In another little part of her heart being encased in armour and another part of his fading away. Yet they always seemed to end up right back at the start, together again, like a force pulling them towards each other.

That same force acted again as Erza went up onto her toes, arms snaking their way around Jellal's neck and she kissed him and the passion, the pain and the sadness that had been building up all those years seemed to be let out all at once, in that one moment.

Shock was the first feeling that hit him; mere moments ago she'd been telling him to leave, to have never returned in the first place; but soon enough he returned the kiss, the same emotions that had built up in his heart being released as well.

He knew exactly what she'd meant when she'd said those words, 'just one last time,' one more time to try again. To try and find a way for them to work that doesn't end with their fragile hearts being broken more than they'd already been.

The kiss ended and they both pulled back, but only slightly, their foreheads resting together, eyes locked on the person opposite them. No words were spoken between them for those moments, their expressions saying everything that needed to be said

"Just one last time," Jellal whispered the words she'd repeated not long ago.

"Just one last time," Erza whispered back.

Jellal glanced back to the door he'd came in through, it was closed, and through the floor you could hear the sound of Fairy Tail's party from the bar below. He smirked and pushed her back a few steps back pushing Erza towards the wall behind her and they continued what they'd started again just seconds ago.

Life always wanted them to be apart, but they had other ideas.

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't too bad ^^; tell me what you thought of it please, I haven't written a songfic in ages. Oh and feel free to check out my other Fairy Tail fics :D

Kay~


End file.
